Un Nuevo Leucocito
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: Durante un ataque de bacterias 1146 intenta proteger a AE3803, cuando aparece un nuevo neutrófilo de color oscuro igual en apariencia a él pero con una forma de ser completamente diferente. Su llegada será el comienzo de una aventura para los tres y de un gran cambio para la vida de eritrocito.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Nuevo Leucocito**

 **Hola, Nekoboy Mty de vuelta con un nuevo fic de Hataraku Saibou. Espero esta historia sea de su agrado y agradezco de ante mano a cualquier persona que la lea, será un fic One-shot dividido en varias partes. Sin mucho más que decir, comencemos con la lectura.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba dentro del cuerpo, pero las células seguían trabajando igual que siempre, haciendo cada uno sus labores, pequeñas en individualismo, pero muy importantes en conjunto, todos esos trabajos garantizaban el funcionamiento y mantenimiento del mundo que habitaban. Entre la bastedad de células, una eritrocito estaba perdida nuevamente, dando vueltas en el sitio donde se encontraba, intentando averiguar hacia donde debía haber marchado.

-Bien, a ver el mapa otra vez. Esto no puede ser tan difícil, iba a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, izquierda otra vez, luego recto, derecha, derecha e izquierda, para ir derecha otra vez…Ya me perdí solo revisando el mapa y en cuanto me mueva de aquí me perderé aún más de lo que ya lo estoy. Desearía que alguien conocido estuviera por aquí, aun las plaquetas conocen mejor que yo estos caminos.

Comenzó a andar entre los numerosos caminos esperando tener la fortuna de llegar a su destino o encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarle a orientarle. Afortunadamente un encuentro con su senpai le permitió ubicar su camino correctamente y llegar a tiempo con la célula a entregar el oxígeno.

-Ah, menos mal. En verdad necesito aprender a hacer este trabajo, no puedo seguir perdiéndome por siempre. Oh, me gustaría tanto comer alguno de esos postres de glucosa, eso siempre me anima o por lo menos ver a Hakkekkyu, él siempre me entiende.

Nuevamente tomo su camino en completo silencio, solo escuchando un poco las conversaciones de otros eritrocitos que estaban en el mismo camino que ella.

-De verdad que era raro.

-Sin duda lo es, no recuerdo haber visto nunca a uno como él.

-¿Crees que sea deforme?

-Lo dudo, hace muy bien su trabajo, pero es bastante impertinente.

-Cierto, su manera de ser dista de la mayoría de las células que conocemos, hasta da algo de miedo.

-(¿De que estarán hablando? ¿Habrá una nueva célula en el cuerpo? Eso sería muy extraño, pero tal parece que hace excelente su trabajo, desearía poder decir lo mismo de yo con el mío).

Los eritrocitos continuaban con su camino de forma tranquila cuando un temblor comenzó a sentirse a su alrededor, una sensación demasiado familiar para muchos de ellos que rápidamente buscaron algo de que aferrarse, poco después un brillante destello hizo presencia en el lugar, el humo bloqueo la vista y cuando se dispersó, se apreció un nuevo rasguño.

-Oh no, porque siempre me toca estar cerca de estas cosas.

-¡AE3803!

-¡Senpai!

-Menos mal estas bien.

-Lo sé, parece que tengo la mala suerte de estar presente cuando hay rasguños.

-Ya no importa, hay que darse prisa y retirarnos de aquí antes de que las bacterias comiencen a ingresar.

-(Pseudomona Aeruginosa) ¡¿Alguien nos ha llamado?!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un gran número de familiares bacterias comenzaron a aparecer a través del rasguño, los eritrocitos huyeron en direcciones opuestas del rasguño tratando de alejarse lo más posibles de los enemigos, los cuales observaban con deleite el mundo al que habían entrado.

-¡Este sitio es más que perfecto para nosotros!

-(Neumococo) ¡Hay muchas células de las cuales alimentarse!

-(Staphylococcus Aureus) ¡Nos distribuiremos y dominaremos este lugar! ¡Andando mis compañeros! ¡Abaláncese sobre las células y destruyan este mundo, el cual ahora pertenecerá solo a las bacterias! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!

-¡Corre! ¡No dejes de correr por nada del mundo!

-¡¿Por qué siempre nos pasa esto senpai?!

Una Pseudomona estaba acercándose velozmente a las eritrocitos y sus compañeros cuando repentinamente un gran chorro de sangre se escuchó, al voltear observaron al familiar neutrófilo que portaba sus armas y tenía bajo suyo el cuerpo de la bacteria.

-¡Antígeno detectado!

-¡Hakkekkyu-san!

-Sekkekkyu, con que estabas por aquí.

-(4989) ¡Ya nos encontramos aquí! ¡No tienen por qué temer!

-(2626) ¡Nosotros acabaremos con las bacterias!

-Mantente a resguardo con los demás eritrocitos, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-¡Hakkekkyu-san ten cuidado de ellos y del rasguño!

-Ya lo escuchaste, no te muevas de aquí.

Los neutrófilos comenzaron a hacerse cargo de las bacterias, siendo apoyados poco después por las macrófagas y los linfocitos tcd8.

-(Pseudomona Aeruginosa) ¡Venir aquí no fue tan buena idea!

-(Macrofaga) ¡No huyas! ¡Aún tenemos que encargarnos de ti! Jaja.

-(Neumococo) ¡Por favor no!

-(Killer T Cell) ¡Lo hubieras pensado antes de venir! ¡Idiota!

-Lo están logrando senpai, todos juntos están acabando con ellos.

-Me alegro de que sea así, pero no te descuides, aún hay bacterias en las cercanías y debemos permanecer ocultas.

-No veo a Hakkekkyu-san.

-Estará peleando por ahí con alguna bacteria, no te preocupes por él.

-Pero…

-Es su maldito trabajo, sabe lo que hace, estará bien, no pienses en ir a buscarlo, lo único que harías seria entorpecer el trabajo de las células inmunitarias.

-Lo sé, sin embargo sigo preocupada por él. Me sentiría más tranquila si tan siquiera pudiera divisarlo.

La batalla continuaba desarrollándose cuando las plaquetas hicieron su aparición, recibiendo la protección de las células inmunitarias comenzaron a realizar su labor de crear un coagulo para cerrar el rasguño. Siendo expertas en su trabajo, no les costó demasiado tiempo realizarlo, cerrando la herida y dejando a las bacterias que no alcanzaron a escapar a completa merced de las células inmunitarias.

-(Pseudomona Aeruginosa) ¡No hay forma de escapar! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Macrofaga) Pero que raro, normalmente suelen sangrar más cuando acabo con ellos jaja.

-(Neumococo) ¡No! ¡Por lo que más quieran no! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Killer T Cell) ¡Desaparece de este mundo escoria!

-Hakkekkyu-san, ¿Dónde estás?

-AE3803, lo veo, ¡Se encuentra en aquel lugar!

Las eritrocitos observaron a 1146 el cual estaba en el suelo teniendo sobre si a una Staphylococcus Aureus, la cual estaba intentando desesperadamente acabar con él.

-¡Estúpido Neutrófilo! ¡Acabare contigo!

-¡Eso nunca sucederá! ¡Yo soy el que terminara contigo!

-¡Te destruiré y a tus compañeros también! ¡Por mis hermanastras que azolaron este mundo previo a mí!

-¡Igual que ellas, terminaras muriendo ante nosotros!

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Yo no moriré! ¡Acabare con todos aquí!

-¡Hakkekkyu-san!

-¿Ah?

Al gritar, obtuvo la atención del neutrófilo y la bacteria, la cual capto de inmediato la preocupación que el leucocito sintió por ella. La senpai de la eritrocito no podía creer la imprudencia de su compañera, pues había delatado su escondite.

-¡Tonta! ¡La bacteria ya nos vio!

-¿Qué? ¡Agth! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

-Eritrocitos ¿Eh? Tal parece que esa de ahí es importante para ti.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

-¡No me mientas! ¡Que no soy estúpida!

La bacteria cambio de posición para lanzar al neutrófilo lejos de ella, el cual se estrelló contra una pared, sin ser vencido aun y mirando furiosamente a su adversaria.

-Te mostrare de lo que soy capaz. ¡Acabando con la vida de esa eritrocito! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡No te lo permitiré!

Alzándose en el aire, la Staphylococcus comenzó a avanzar rápidamente entre la batalla siendo perseguida por el neutrófilo, el cual no lograba darle alcance. Sintiendo el peligro inminente, las dos eritrocitos huyeron tratando de escapar de la agresora.

-¡No escapen tontas! ¡Las matare de cualquier forma!

-¡Vuelve aquí bacteria! ¡Alguien intercéptela!

-¡Eso no sucederá! ¡Jajajajaja!

Los compañeros de Hakkekkyu, así como otras células la atacaron con el fin de detenerla, sin embargo la gran agilidad de esta la ayudo a escapar de todos los ataques, estando ahora en un camino libre y directo a sus presas, pero aun con el neutrófilo y sus compañeros tras ella.

-¡Se está acercando! ¡No vayas a tropezarte!

-¡¿Qué no vaya a qué?! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Sekkekkyu!

Casi como si no pudiese evitarlo, la eritrocito termino tropezando mientras su senpai se alejaba, al dejar de correr se paralizo por lo que sus ojos veían y cuando AE3803 miro detrás observo a la bacteria a poca distancia de ella, alzando su oz lista para terminar con su vida.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Justo como lo planeaba! ¡Tú serás la primera en morir!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SALVENME!

-¡SEKKEKKYU!

-¡MIRA COMO LA ASESINO NEUTROFILO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Justo mientras lanzaba su oz sobre ella, una pared cercana fue derribada bruscamente, una misteriosa figura la atravesó con su velocidad y ataco a la bacteria utilizando un par de cuchillos para acabar con un corte limpio con la vida de la staphylococcus, provocando que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera disparada. El humo presente bloqueo la vista por unos momentos, las células inmunitarias comenzaron a acercarse, así como la senpai de la eritrocito que comprobaba el estado de su amiga. Mientras el humo se dispersaba, comenzaba a visualizarse una silueta misteriosa que nadie identificaba, pronto el humo se desvaneció mostrando ante los presentes a una célula que nadie conocía, pero que se veía idéntica a cierto neutrófilo.

-(Hakkekkyu) ¿Qué?... ¿Qué?...

-(Sekkekkyu) Ha-Ha- ¿Hakkekkyu-san?...

La célula presente era un hombre de apariencia idéntica a 1146, con la gran diferencia de que su uniforme era completamente negro, gorra, guantes, cuchillos, hasta su cabellera era oscura, la cual tapaba el mismo ojo que el del otro neutrófilo, únicamente su piel seguía siendo igual de pálida.

-Bacteria eliminada.

-¿Hakkekkyu-san?

-¿Ah? ¿Tú quién eres?

-No es el ae3803, el neutrófilo que tú conoces está ahí detrás.

-(Hakkekkyu) ¿Qui-quien eres tú?

-Soy un Black Neutrophil. Una neutrófilo especializado.

 _[~~Black Neutrophil~~ Se trata de un neutrófilo recientemente identificado, de mayor acción contra bacterias que virus, aun no hay más información sobre este tipo de neutrófilo] (Nota Nekoboy: Mentira, solo lo invente XD)._

-(4989) Es idéntico a ti 1146.

-Ya lo sé y eso es inquietante. Nunca había visto u escuchado sobre tu tipo de Neutrófilos.

-No es una sorpresa, somos más una leyenda que un hecho, dudo que alguna célula como ustedes sepa sobre mí.

El nuevo neutrófilo les dio la espalda y camino a la eritrocito que seguía en el suelo, se agacho extendiéndole la mano derecha a la joven.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah… sí… gracias.

Apenas tomo la mano este la alzo rápidamente, haciendo que ambos chocaran sus cuerpos, ella se sonrojo por completo y cuando miro hacia arriba la eritrocito observo una expresión traviesa en el rostro de su salvador.

-Me alegro.

Tras esas palabras dio un suave beso en la frente de ella provocando que se pusiera aún más roja, causando la sorpresa entre las otras células presentes y unos celos enormes en Hakkekkyu.

-Je…

-¿Ah?

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Caíste tan fácil!

-¿Qué?

-¡Mírenla!

Cuando la volteo a las otras células inmunitarias, todos observaron que esta tenía un rayón negro en la frente justo donde le dio el beso.

-(1146) ¡Hey tú! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-¡Solo me divertía!

Al abrir la boca sostuvo entre sus dientes un pequeño marcador negro con el cual la había rayado, lo escupió y comenzó a reírse nuevamente. Únicamente la eritrocito seguía sin saber el porqué de la conmoción y la burla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?

-(2626) Tienes una marca negra en la frente.

-(2048) El té la hizo, el beso solo fue una forma de hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah no! ¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela!

-(4989) Toma un pañuelo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Hey! ¡Eso fue muy grosero!

-Ya vale, lo lamento, solo buscaba divertirme. Es todo jajaja, es aburrido no tener nada que hacer y esperar que aparezcan enemigos, tengo que buscar como pasar el tiempo. Pero en fin, aquí ya acabo la diversión, un gusto conocerlos, quizá nos veamos nuevamente. Bye, Bye.

-Que sujeto más extraño. Es completamente lo opuesto a ti Hakkekkyu-san.

-Lo sé, me cuesta creer que se vea idéntico a mí. Solo espero que no nos lo topemos pronto.

-Yo tampoco, después de lo que me hizo no creo querer, ¡WAAAAAAAA!

-¡Sekkekkyu!

-(Plaqueta) ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Pero necesitamos glóbulos rojos para el coagulo! ¡Lalalalalalalala!

-¡Hakkekkyu-san!

La eritrocito y su compañera fueron atrapadas junto a muchos otros para formar parte del coagulo. Ni Hakkekkyu ni sus compañeros pudieron hacer algo para impedirlo y lo único que pudieron hacer fue observar cómo era colocadas en la herida, atrapadas por la red de la fibrina. Lo único bueno para la eritrocito, es que quedo en una orilla de frente al terreno normal, de forma que no tendría que lidiar con el problema de estar aplastada como la vez anterior.

-Ah…de vuelta a esto una vez más.

-Lamento no haberlo podido impedir.

-Descuida Hakkekkyu-san, por suerte me toco un buen lugar. No sé dónde termino mi senpai.

-2626 la encontró o por lo menos encontró su brazo agitándose entre tus compañeros.

-Parece que a ella no le fue tan bien. Oh, no quiero estar aquí.

-Tómalo con calma, solo serán unos tres días cuando mucho. Cuando no tenga trabajo, vendré a traerte algo de comer y pasare el tiempo contigo.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, en serio que eres el mejor Neutrófilo que puede existir en este mundo.

-Eso es muy halagador, gracias.

-Es solo que de verdad lo creo, me has salvado en numerosas ocasiones, que de no ser por ti ya estaría muerta hace mucho.

-No digas eso, eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte por ti misma, lo he comprobado, únicamente requieres un poco de ayuda en ocasiones.

-No merezco que seas tan amable conmigo.

-Es un placer, además me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo. Cuando lo hago siento que cosas muy buenas sucederán.

-Oh algún problema aparecerá, como el de hace poco jeje.

-Jeje, si tienes un poco de razón en eso también. Mas no importan las circunstancias ni lo que suceda, siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites.

-Hakkekkyu-san, gracias.

Ambos glóbulos conversaron tranquilamente durante un rato hasta que fue momento de que el Neutrófilo se retirara, prometiendo regresar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Ae3803 tuvo que pasar el tiempo charlando con otros eritrocitos cercanos y viendo pasar a sus compañeros libres delante suyo, esperando que los días pasaran pronto y pudiera volver a retomar sus labores. Cuando el cuerpo durmió, muchos de los procesos se ralentizaban, los eritrocitos atrapados aprovechaban la oportunidad para dormir tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones. Eritrocito estaba soñando con otro agradable día de trabajo topándose con todos sus amigos y en compañía de su neutrófilo favorito, más unos repentinos piquetes en el rostro comenzaron a despertarla. El sueño no la dejaba enfocar aun bien, haciéndola incapaz de reconocer a la persona agachada frente suyo.

-¿Ah?... ¿Hakkekkyu-san?

-No soy el.

-¡Agth! ¡Tú! ¡El nuevo neutrófilo negro!

-El único y sin igual. Por cierto, baja la voz o despertaras a los que aun duermen.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba paseando por este lugar y te reconocí mientras pasaba, ¿Quieres probar un poco de té? Lo traje pensando que tendrías sed.

-Am…yo…yo…

-Tranquila, no le he añadido nada, es seguro.

-…Gracias.

La joven estiro su mano izquierda que estaba libre y acepto el té por parte del neutrófilo que le sonreía tranquilamente.

-Ah, que relajante, en verdad que tenía sed.

-Por eso lo traje, te veías cansada y eso que solo estas ahí atrapada sin hacer nada. ¿Qué se siente por cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú sabes, estar ahí y ser parte de la costra.

-Ah eso, bueno, pues esta vez no esta tan mal, aunque la última vez que termine en esta situación estaba siendo constantemente aplastada por mis compañeros y tenía mucho calor.

-Mmm interesante. ¿Y no tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo de que?

-Puede que estés en un lugar seguro, pero a final de cuentas estas sobre lo que es un rasguño. ¡¿No sería loco que de pronto todos cayeran a través de este?!

-Por favor no digas eso, lo único que haces es ponerme muy nerviosa.

-Jajaja bien como quieras, discúlpame, es solo que me dan curiosidad muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-Mmm todo en general. Digo, el funcionamiento del cuerpo es algo simple hasta cierto punto, cada uno tiene su trabajo, leucocitos como yo protegen al cuerpo de amenazas, eritrocitos como tú lo mantienen funcionando. Pero siento que quiero más cosas que solo llevar el mismo trabajo toda mi vida. ¿No te has preguntado lo mismo alguna vez?

-Lo dudo, jamás lo he pensado.

-¿En serio? No te gustaría hacer otra cosa que llevar oxígeno y nutrientes por el cuerpo todo el día.

-Es mi trabajo y bueno, la verdad soy algo torpe haciéndolo. Por eso no me imagino haciendo otro.

-Quizá seas algo torpe porque estas en el puesto equivocado.

-¿Puesto equivocado? No te estoy entendiendo.

-Debe haber otra cosa que puedas hacer, algo más en este mundo en lo que seas realmente buena. Quizá eso sea lo que en verdad quieres hacer con tu vida.

-Hablas de una manera muy extraña.

-Lo sé, las pocas células con las que he hablado tampoco me entienden. Disculpa si te estoy abrumando jeje.

-Es solo que. Si no hago las labores de un eritrocito, ¿Qué se supone que haga entonces?

-No lo sé. Es algo que deberías descubrir, pero si alguna vez quieres averiguarlo puedes contar con mi ayuda en lo que quieras. [Bing]

-Tu alerta se activó, eso significa que hay alguna bacteria o virus cerca de aquí.

-No importa, seguro que otros pueden encargarse, es más divertido estar aquí charlando contigo.

-Pero es tu deber, es lo que tienes que hacer, los demás pueden necesitar tu ayuda en una emergencia.

-Dudo que sea tan grave, han podido resolver problemas si mi antes ¿No? Además no quiero pasar toda mi vida solo entrando en acción cada vez que haya un problema para luego vagar por el cuerpo hasta la próxima alerta. Para nada, yo quiero más que eso.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?

-Quiero vivir mi propia vida.

-¿Vivir tu propia vida?

-Sí, quiero recorrer todo el cuerpo y hacer lo que quiera cuando yo quiera, sin importar lo que otros me digan o lo que se supone que deba hacer.

-Pero, dejarías tus responsabilidades.

-Solo son responsabilidades que se me impusieron desde que nací, nadie pidió mi opinión jeje.

-No cabe duda de que eres un sujeto muy raro.

-Raro es solo hacer lo que otros te dicen. Y dejar que hagan contigo lo que quieran, deberías entenderlo. Las plaquetas no te preguntaron sobre si querías formar parte de esta bola ¿Oh no?

-Pues…no creo que no.

-¿Ya ves? Solo hicieron contigo lo que querían.

-Pero era necesario.

-Y eso que, hay muchos otros eritrocitos que pudieron hacer esto. Algunos de forma voluntaria incluso, dudo que les guste estar trabajando todo el tiempo sin descanso jajaja. Tal vez mis palabras no tengan mucho sentido para ti, pero lo tienen para mí.

-Mmmm entonces quieres decir que lo que debo hacer es… ¿Pensar más en mi misma de vez en cuando?

-Sería un comienzo.

-Supongo que no sería tan malo tampoco.

-Parece que ya me estas entendiendo.

-Pero si dejo mis tareas, ¿Quién las hará?

-Hay eritrocitos de sobra en el cuerpo. No creo que afecte si dejas de hacer tu trabajo por un tiempo.

-Mira, no estoy muy segura. ¿Qué te parece si me dejas pensarlo un poco? Eso mismo, lo pensare y tomare una decisión, pero no te aseguro intentar lo que me dices.

-Como tú quieras.

-Gracias por enten-

-¿Ya lo pensaste?

-¿Ah?

-Que si ya lo pensaste.

-Ah, no, recién acabo de…

-¿Ya lo pensaste entonces?

-… ¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Dijiste que lo pensarías un poco y ya fue un poco, ¿Ya lo pensaste ahora sí?

-Es muy poco tiempo, ni siquiera he pensado nada.

-Oh bien ya entiendo, ¿Entonces ya lo pensaste?

-¡Que no! Me refería a que lo pensaría mientras estuviera en esta situación.

-Jajajaja ya lo sé, solo bromeaba, es divertido jugar contigo.

-No es tan divertido para mí, estoy atrapada y no puedo objetar ni defenderme bien de ti y tus bromas.

-¿Y si intento sacarte?

-Si haces eso terminarías atrapado como yo y los demás.

-Ya lo sé, solo sigo jugando jajaja.

-Ah, parece que esta será una larga noche.

-Tranquila, estaré aquí haciéndola agradable.

-(Hakkekkyu-san, sálvame por favor).

La noche transcurrió con pesadez para la eritrocito y diversión para el neutrófilo, cuando llego el día, sus compañeros comenzaban a despertar, mientras que ella tenía grandes ojeras, prueba de la carencia de descanso.

-Ya debo irme. Hay cosas que quiero hacer por el día. Nos vemos luego ae3803, que tengas un buen día.

-Bye, bye.

Eritrocito pensó que por fin estaba libre para dormir lo que quisiera más alguien pronunciando su nombre la hizo volver a abrir los ojos con una gran molestia.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Ah, ¿Sekkekkyu?

-Hakkekkyu-san, eres tú, lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención.

-Venía a traerte más te y un postre de glucosa. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien? Parece que no descansaste en absoluto.

-Fue el nuevo neutrófilo que vimos antes.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso te hizo algo?!

-No realmente, solo se la paso charlando toda la noche…no descanse nada.

-Ese tipo, no puedo creer que viniera a molestarte.

-Técnicamente no lo hizo, pero ahora en serio que quiero dormir un poco. Te agradezco que vinieras a traerme eso pero quizá sea mejor luego… awww… necesito descansar realmente.

-Claro, no te preocupes, yo entiendo.

-Te veré luego Hakkekkyu-san.

-Descansa eritrocito.

Finalmente eritrocito obtuvo su merecido descanso, permitiéndole recobrar fuerza y el buen humor. Los días pasaron y por fin llegó el momento en que los glóbulos rojos fueron liberados de su prisión.

-¡Que alivio! Libre por fin.

-Por lo menos tu tenías acceso al exterior, para mí fue peor.

-Debió ser muy difícil para ti senpai.

-Sí, pero eso ya no importa. Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes.

-¿Estas segura? No preferirías, no sé, ir a descansar por ahí un rato. Podemos ir a esas aguas termales de la otra vez y comer algo de glucosa, tomar un té y también podríamos…

-¿Qué te está pasando?

-Nada, solo pensaba en que podríamos tomarnos un tiempo libre jeje.

-¿Qué clase de cosas estas diciendo? Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar de inmediato, eso es lo que debemos hacer, anda olvida eso y vayamos por oxígeno a los pulmones.

-Oh, claro como tú digas.

Cuando Hakkekkyu regreso al lugar, encontró que los eritrocitos ya se habían marchado. El esperaba aun ver a la chica, por lo que fue a buscarla antes de que tuviera alguna exterminación que completar. Eritrocito ya estaba saliendo de los pulmones, llevando consigo la caja de oxígeno, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto alguien salió a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Hola!

-¡AAAAA! Oh, solo eres tú de nuevo.

-Si aquí estoy, ¿Ahora si lo penaste? Las noches pasadas aun no decidías.

-Sí, respecto a eso, aun no estoy muy segura, tú…este…

-Dime Black sencillamente.

-Black, si pues, no creo estar lista para olvidarme de mi trabajo y tomarme un tiempo para mí.

-Oh vamos, será divertido.

-Pero ya tome este oxígeno y tengo que entregarlo.

-Eso tiene solución. Dame.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Hey tu Eritrocito!

-¿Qué?

-Toma esto, mi amiga no puede hacer su entrega, tiene que regresar urgentemente a los pulmones, por favor haz su entrega.

-Ah, bueno está bien.

-Gracias, ten un buen día.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso.

-Solo solucione el problema. Ahora estas libre.

-Pero…

-Vamos, ya no tienes ningún encargo, puedes tomarte tu tiempo.

-…bien…pero solo un poco, luego volveré al trabajo.

-Como quieras.

Dijo sonriendo y luego él y la eritrocito comenzaron a caminar juntos sin rumbo fijo. No muy lejos de ahí, Hakkekkyu estaba buscándola, sin lograr encontrarla por ninguna parte.

-Debería seguir por aquí, dudo que se haya alejado tanto ya. Ah, ¿Dónde te encuentras eritrocito?

-Fiu, por fin entregue las dos cajas de oxígeno, es la última vez que hago estos favores. Perdona, ¿Puedes dejarme pasar?

-Claro, perdona, no debí quedarme de pie aquí.

-Oye, ¿No te acabo de ver hace poco?

-No lo creo, recién vengo llegando.

-Pero eras tú, con excepción de que estabas todo de negro.

-¿Negro? Ah, debes referirte al nuevo neutrófilo que se ve como yo.

-Oh, entonces eso lo explica. Pues si ves a tu gemelo dile que no vuelvo a hacerle favores.

-No es mi gemelo, ¿Qué favor le hiciste?

-Me pidió llevar la caja de oxigeno de una eritrocito que estaba con él y luego se fueron por ahí. Que estaba ocupada, si como no, solo me vio la cara.

-Eritrocito, ¿Cómo era la eritrocito que viste con él?

-Baja, cabello rojo, creo era esa que siempre se pierde, bueno con permiso.

-(¿Se-Sekkekkyu? No, eso no puede ser, ¿Por qué estaría con él? No tiene sentido, tengo que encontrarles pronto).

Mientras Hakkekkyu comenzaba su búsqueda, los otros dos estaban tranquilamente sentados en un puente observando a los eritrocitos más abajo haciendo sus recorridos habituales.

-Muy bien, estamos en tu tiempo libre. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Realmente no lo sé. Es solo que, creo que nunca he tenido mucho deseo de hacer otras cosas.

-Tiene que haber alguna cosa que desees hacer.

-Pues ni yo misma la conozco.

-Entonces, supongo que yo deberé ayudarte. Hay que buscar algo que podamos hacer para pasar el rato. Déjame ver, ¡Perfecto! ¡Creo que ya encontré algo que podemos hacer! ¡Iremos hacia ese lugar!

El neutrófilo tomo de la mano a la eritrocito y se la llevo corriendo hasta la parte superior de unas altas y empinadas rampas que servían para transportar paquetes muy grandes. Estando en ese lugar y a esa altura la chica sintió mucho temor por lo que fuera a planear su nuevo amigo.

-¿Qu-que tienes en mente?

-Fácil, toma esta tapa de una de las cajas.

-¿Qué haremos con esto?

-¡Nos deslizaremos!

-… ¡¿AAAAAAAHHHHH?!

-No te asustes, será divertido.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres capaz de hacerlo! ¡Te ayudare!

-¡No por favor no!

-Anda, ponemos la tapa de madera, tú encima y sentada.

-No, por favor, no, no puedo, no soy capaz, te lo suplico.

-Me lo agradecerás después, ¡Aquí vas!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Black la empujo y después el mismo se aventó también por la rampa, Hakkekkyu pudo escuchar el grito de Sekkekkyu por lo que fue directo a este. En la rampa ella gritaba aterrada, mientras su amigo solo reía disfrutando de la situación.

-¡¿Verdad que es genial?!

-¡No! ¡Para nada lo es!

-¡Es fantástico!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambos continuaron deslizándose velozmente por la rampa hasta terminarla. La velocidad lo hizo seguir adelante, asustando a muchos eritrocitos que apenas pudieron esquivarlos. El camino se les termino y salieron volando directo a un canal cayendo en el agua, al mismo tiempo que Hakkekkyu llegaba para presenciar lo ocurrido, sin dudarlo salto para auxiliarla alcanzándola justo cuando ella sacaba la cabeza.

-¡Sekkekkyu!

-¡Aght! ¡Agt! ¡Pft! ¡Dah!

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo terminaste en esto?

-Es que…

-¡Pft! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso fue divertido!

-¡TU!

-¿Oh? Eres tú, el que es idéntico a mí, ¿1146 verdad? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres unirte a la diversión?

-¡¿Diversión?!

-Sí, podemos volver a lanzarnos todos si quieres.

-¡Aquí nadie volverá a hacer eso! ¡Mucho menos tú! ¡Menos Sekkekkyu!

-Hakkekkyu.

-Tranquila, te sacare de aquí.

-…Amargado.

-Pft. Vámonos.

-Ya que, nadare en el canal un rato.

Ya fuera de este, Hakkekkyu llevo a Sekkekkyu hasta una estación de limpieza, donde pudieron secarse y quedar en orden otra vez.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso.

-Yo tampoco.

-No debiste seguirle, menos entrar en sus juegos.

-Ya se, fue una imprudencia, pero.

-Pero nada, fue muy arriesgado. No debiste hacerlo.

-…pero…me gusto.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, fue una locura, pero mientras lo hacía me di cuenta que…era divertido.

-¿Divertido? Arriesgaste tu vida.

-Sí y lo entiendo pero… no recuerdo haberme divertido así desde que era una eritroblasto, ahí había un juego similar a este y desde que empecé a trabajar, no lo recordaba.

-…Escucha, sé que a veces el trabajo puede ser agotador y eso, pero de cualquier forma no puedes solo dejarlo y cometer actos tan temerarios, lanzarte de ahí es mucho más peligroso que el juego que usabas de pequeña.

-Ya lo sé.

-Mira, no te estoy regañando, no soy nadie para hacerlo. Pero si quieres pasar un rato agradable o relajarte, hay mejores opciones. Podemos ir si quieres a las aguas termales juntos, me encantaría llevarte si gustas.

-Gracias, en verdad me encantaría. Pero creo que por hoy ya me tome demasiado tiempo personal y tras lo que hice, ahora solo quiero hacer mi trabajo de siempre.

-Claro, como tú gustes.

-Am, Hakkekkyu, ya que estas aquí, ¿Crees que puedas llevarme a los pulmones de nuevo?

-No tienes ni idea de donde estamos ¿Verdad?

-Ninguna.

-Mp, ven, te llevare de regreso.

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!

Sekkekkyu se apegó al brazo izquierdo de Hakkekkyu quien se sonrojo un poco, inclino su gorra para evitar que ella se diera cuenta y así ambos caminaron de regreso a los pulmones.

 **Fin de la Parte 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Parte 2

**Parte 2**

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad para el dúo que pasaba mucho tiempo junto, parecía que el neutrófilo prefería quedarse junto a ella para velar por su seguridad y para su fortuna a la eritrocito no le disgustaba su presencia constante.

-Me alegra que estés conmigo. No me he perdido en absoluto gracias a ti.

-Ya estas aprendiendo los caminos por tu cuenta, la mayor parte del tiempo yo te sigo a ti.

-Si eso fuera así ya estaríamos bien perdidos jajaja.

-Me gusta escucharla.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu risa, es… muy agradable.

-Hay, no es la gran cosa.

-Es un sonido dulce.

-Basta, me harás sonrojar jejeje.

Un ducto que estaba sobre ellos se rompió y tuvieron que separarse para evitar ser aplastados, desde paredes opuestas observaron a alguien familiar levantarse.

-Mmm, no pude terminar de recorrerlo. Que lastima.

-Black, eres tú.

-Ah, hola ae3803. ¿Cómo te va?

-Pues a mí bien.

-Oye tú, ¿Qué crees que hacías en ese ducto?

-Hola 1146, pues estaba recorriéndolo porque me pareció divertido, pensé que podría servir para acortar mis recorridos, pero solo termine cayendo aquí jajaja. Pero mejor para mí, porque justo estaba pensando en ir a buscarla a ella.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, ¿No te gustaría ir conmigo a escalar ese gran risco cerca de la glándula sudorípara? Sería muy divertido.

-Yo, yo no.

-Alto ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Escúchame, no quiero que estés llevando a Sekkekkyu a ninguna de tus locas ocurrencias, ella tiene cosas que hacer y tu también deberías. No te han visto en ninguna alerta desde hace tiempo.

-Es porque decidí dejar de ir.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No quiero tener que lidiar más con esos problemas, quiero hacer lo que me plazca y recorrer todo este mundo. Hay tantas cosas por hacer, no solo vivir matando bacterias y virus.

-¡Pero ese es tu trabajo! ¡Nuestro trabajo! ¡Es lo que debemos hacer!

-Pues no quiero seguir haciéndolo. Disculpa si no concordamos con nuestras ideas.

-¡Tú eres un pésimo neutrófilo!

-Sí, no me importa jajaja. Escucha eritrocito, estaré en la base del risco, si quieres alcanzarme podrás encontrarme allí. ¡Hasta luego!

-Bye, bye.

-¡Ese sujeto! ¡Me saca de quicio! ¡Vámonos Sekkekkyu hay cosas que hacer!

Tras hacer su entrega de costumbre, comenzaron a hacer su largo camino de regreso a los pulmones cuando el detector de Hakkekkyu se activó.

-Hay una alerta.

-Lo sé, disculpa, debo dejarte e ir a trabajar.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. Ten cuidado peleando.

Hakkekkyu se retiró rápidamente dejando a Sekkekkyu en el lugar, apenas llevaba caminando un poco cuando llego a una bifurcación en su camino, uno de estos la llevaría a los pulmones, pero si tomaba el otro, llegaría a tiempo para encontrarse con Black. La duda se apodero de ella, tenía trabajo que hacer, pero también le interesaba ir a ese lugar.

-Oh, ¿Sería tan malo, ir un rato?

En la base del risco, Black se encontraba caminando admirando la altura de este, debía haber muchas cosas interesantes que encontrar, sino por lo menos la escalada sería una aventura, además de la recompensa de llegar a la cima y ver la gran vista desde ella.

-Bien, momento de comenzar.

-¡Black! ¡Black!

-¿Um? Esa voz es de.

-¡Black!

-¡Eritrocito! ¡Viniste!

-Sí, he venido ah…es mucho más alto de lo que creía.

-No importa, podemos hacerlo.

-Es solo que, yo pensaba que.

-Eritrocito, no te preocupes, yo te cuidare a cada momento.

-¿Se-seguro?

-Por supuesto, confía en mí. Estarás bien.

Black le extendió su mano derecha y Sekkekkyu aunque dudosa al principio, accedió a tomarla con una sonrisa. Los dos caminaron hasta el risco, observándolo un último momento antes de comenzar a escalarlo. Mientras lo hacían Sekkekkyu comenzó a relajarse y divertirse, había suficientes salientes para sujetarse, ascender y prácticamente olvido la altura hasta que estuvieron a medio camino.

-Oh, estamos muy alto.

-Eritrocito. Tranquila, estoy aquí para ti.

La sonrisa de Black la hizo sonrojarse un poco y solo rio de forma nerviosa para ocultarlo, continuaron escalando, encontrando algunas rocas con forma curiosa, cosas sencillas y sin mayor importancia, pero que servían para hacer alguna broma entre ellos.

-¡Parece una Macrofaga!

-Tienes razón Black jajaja.

Prosiguieron con su escalada entre risas y diversión, hasta llegar a la cima, donde Black nuevamente la ayudo a trepar el último tramo.

-Mira esto eritrocito.

-Wow, desde aquí se puede ver muy lejos. Me encanta.

-Llegue hasta aquí arriba por otro camino antes, pero pensé que apreciaría más la vista si escalaba el risco jaja.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme y animarme a hacerlo, nunca hubiera pensado que sería tan genial.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-En verdad es precioso, viendo todo esto, me relajo tanto, no se compara con las labores de mi trabajo ¡¿Mi trabajo?! ¡Rayos! ¡Estoy aquí arriba y debía ir a los pulmones!

-Parece que alguien se puso nerviosa de nuevo jeje.

-Por favor Black, ayúdame a regresar a los pulmones.

-Por supuesto, tomaremos un camino rápido.

-¿Cuál camino rápido?

Black la llevo hasta un canal donde usaron unas tablas para avanzar sobre el agua como un bote, el camino en apariencia tranquilo, se volvió un torrente de rápidos con varios giros y curvas repentinos. Los gritos de terror de Sekkekkyu, terminaron cambiando por risas alegres que se fusionaron con las de Black, los dos estaban disfrutando del intrépido paseo, que los término dejando a corta distancia de los pulmones.

-No puedo creer que llegáramos tan pronto, hubiese tardado mucho en volver caminando.

-Hay mejores forma de hacer las cosas.

-Creo que volveré a tomar este camino la próxima vez.

-Búscame si piensas hacerlo. Me voy por ahora, hay más cosas que quiero ir a explorar.

-Disculpa Black.

-Dime.

-Crees que…crees que… ¿Pueda acompañarte de nuevo?

-Me encantaría que lo hicieras.

Con una sonrisa se despidió de eritrocito y fue en una nueva dirección. Esta llego a los pulmones donde recogió una caja de oxígeno y al dar la vuelta se topó cara a cara con Hakkekkyu que se veía terriblemente preocupado.

-¡Hakkekkyu!

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! Debiste haber llegado antes, pregunte a mis compañeros y nadie te había visto. Pensamos que desapareciste en verdad.

-Lo siento, es solo que… (No puedo decirle que estuve con Black)… tome un camino equivocado y termine más perdida que nunca, menos mal que pude encontrar el camino de regreso.

-Ya veo. Disculpa, es solo que me preocupe mucho por ti. Por un momento pensé que pudiste salir por algún rasguño o mucho peor.

-Estoy bien, además nunca cometería la imprudencia de acercarme a un rasguño, que este cerca de ellos cuando ocurren es otra cosa jaja.

-Sí, de eso no tenemos control, pero cuando eso pase, ten por seguro que siempre estaré ahí para protegerte.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que cuidarme siempre, también ve por ti cuando haya problemas. No quiero que algo malo te ocurra.

-Descuida, no me sucederá nada.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres acompañarme en mi entrega?

-Con gusto.

Hakkekkyu acompaño a Sekkekkyu sin la menor sospecha de lo que esta hizo en realidad junto a Black y ella tampoco sospechaba que esa primera vez, sería solo el principio de más mentiras que seguirían. Pasaron dos días para ver de nuevo a Black, que la invito a recorrer unos pasillos en apariencia abandonados, en ellos aprovecho para causarle varios sustos, los cuales terminaban en risas tras la broma. En otra ocasión fueron a nadar a un gran lago quedándose durante mucho tiempo, olvidando por completo sus obligaciones de ese día. En otro Black la invito a saltar entre los techos de los edificios cosa que ella accedió al instante, pues estaba superando su temor a las alturas.

-¡Aquí voy! ¡Yahooooo! ¡Lo logre! ¿Me viste Black? ¡¿Lo viste?!

-Estupendo, lo hiciste de una forma increíble. ¡Ahora mírame a mí saltando hacia el otro edificio!

Black tomo velocidad y realizo el largo salto a un edificio más bajo aterrizando de pie y viendo con una mirada desafiante a Sekkekkyu.

-Nada mal, pero yo puedo hacerlo mejor.

Sekkekkyu tomo velocidad también y se lanzó por el aire, la euforia que tenía cambio por temor al darse cuenta que no iba a llegar, pronto se estrelló contra la pared más no sintió que cayera hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué?

-Te tengo eritrocito.

-Black. Me salvaste.

-Por supuesto, nunca dejaría que algo te suceda. Aunque por desgracia no pude evitar que te dieras contra el edificio.

-Solo súbeme tonto.

Ya a salvo, los dos comenzaron a reír por la situación y vieron su próximo objetivo, sin saber que una célula inmunitaria había visto desde abajo lo sucedido. Hakkekkyu estaba haciendo su ronda de vigilancia habitual, nada interesante sucedía recientemente, pero algo que si notaba era que Sekkekkyu parecía ausentarse más que de costumbre y siempre daba excusas de perderse, más de lo habitual.

-¿Le estará sucediendo algo? Tal vez tenga alguna preocupación.

-Hakkekkyu.

-Oh, Macrofaga, ¿Cómo está?

-Yo muy bien, ¿Tu cómo te encuentras?

-Bien en lo que cabe, solo un poco preocupado. Últimamente no veo como de costumbre a Sekkekkyu.

-¿Sekkekkyu?

-Sí, está muy extraña, siempre está ausente y dice perderse, pero hay lugares en los que ni ella podría perderse y dice que lo hizo. Temo que algo le esté ocurriendo. ¿No sabe algo sobre ella? Fue su maestra cuando era eritroblasto.

-Bueno…yo…se algo.

-¿Qué es? Por favor Macrofaga, si algo le ocurre quiero ser capaz de ayudarle, ella sabe que puede contar conmigo cuando lo necesite.

-…se algo pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero puedes que no te guste lo que sepas.

-Aun así dígamelo, no me importa lo que sea, quiero saberlo.

-Sekkekkyu no se ha perdido…no le pasa nada…ella solo…

-Solo ¿Qué?

-Ella ha estado pasando tiempo con ese neutrófilo, Black.

-¿Black? ¿Ese irresponsable que nunca hace sus labores?

-Sí, justo el.

-Eso no puede ser.

-Temo que si lo es.

-Conozco a Sekkekkyu, ella no estaría con él por voluntad propia. Debe tenerla bajo alguna amenaza o cosa así.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Ella tiene razón 1146.

-Célula dendrítica. ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Es un álbum de fotografías que he tomado recientemente. Es de…Sekkekkyu y Black.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha…esto podría ser muy difícil de ver, por eso te pido que no vayas a cometer ninguna locura cuando te las muestre.

Célula dendrítica abrió el álbum frente a Hakkekkyu quien de inmediato se asombró al ver fotografías de Sekkekkyu junto a Black haciendo travesuras, tomando riesgos y pasándola de forma genial juntos. Su mayor impresión fue ver una fotografía de ella saltando de un edificio a otro.

-Esa es la más reciente.

-No…esto no puede ser…Sekkekkyu…nunca estaría con él.

-Al contrario de ella, mis fotografías no mienten.

-¿Qué?

-(Macrofaga) Ella no te ha sido muy sincera, últimamente pasa todo el tiempo junto a Black, su senpai me dijo que hace cuatro días que ni siquiera realiza sus actividades como eritrocito.

-Sekkekkyu…esto… ¡Yo la conozco! ¡Es un poco torpe y fácil de confundir! ¡Eso es! ¡Black debe tenerla confundida! ¡La envolvió en sus garras! ¡Debo ir a salvarla!

-¡1146, espera!

-Ya se fue Macrofaga-san.

-Esto es malo, tú y yo sabemos lo que él siente por ella.

-Y ella hasta hace poco sentía lo mismo por él. Temo que las cosas terminen terriblemente mal.

Hakkekkyu corría a toda velocidad, ignorando los insultos de a quienes empujaba o tiraba, en su mente solo estaba una cosa y era Sekkekkyu, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba divertida jugando a pasar debajo de un puente junto a Black, sosteniéndose con sus manos de las columnas mientras avanzaban constantemente.

-¡Esto me encanta! ¡No puedo creer que nunca antes lo haya hecho!

-¡¿Qué te parece una carrera hasta el final?!

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero te digo algo, yo ganare!

-¡Ya lo veremos!

Los dos hicieron su recorrido lo más rápido posible, riendo y empujándose el uno al otro, en un mal agarre Black quedo sostenido solo con una mano y mientras trataba de sujetarse con la otra, Sekkekkyu avanzaba riendo y burlándose de él, llegando primero a una plataforma.

-¡Yo gane! ¡Soy la mejor!

-Sekkekkyu.

-¿Qué? Oh, Hakkekkyu-san. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti.

-Am, bueno, yo estaba, estaba…

-¡No es justo! ¡Llegaste antes que yo por un descuido!

Hakkekkyu vio a Black y su expresión seria cambio por una muy molesta, paso de largo a la chica, se acercó a su copia y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo mando al suelo, asustando a Sekkkekkyu que nunca lo vio reaccionar de esa forma.

-¡Oh no! ¡Black!

-Tsk, eso me dejara un moretón. Hey hermano, ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

-¡Deja en paz a Sekkekkyu!

-¿Qué?

-Oh cielos, Black ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo llegando a su lado-.

-Tranquila, hemos pasado cosas peores, un golpe no es nada.

-¡Hakkekkyu-san! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

-¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Qué te está pasando a ti?!

-¿Ah?

-Has estado pasando tiempo con esta mala imitación mía, has estado corriendo muchos riesgos, ni siquiera te has presentado ya a trabajar. Me has mentido de donde te encontrabas cuando todo el tiempo estuviste con este parasito.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy ningún parasito!

-¡Tu cállate! ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero que te le sigas acercando a Sekkekkyu!

-Hakkekkyu-san.

-Ven, tenemos que irnos, hay mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con este inútil. –Dijo tomándola por el brazo y alejándola-.

-Espera, detente, Hakkekkyu-san, ya basta.

-¡No! Hay que ir a trabajar. ¡Hay cosas que debemos realizar! ¡Tienes que estar bien alejada de ese tipo!

-¡Para! ¡Suéltame! ¡Hakkekkyu-san! ¡Para! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

El neutrófilo recibió una cachetada que lo dejo en shock, por un momento, fue como si todo quedara en completo silencio. Ni él ni Black que se estaba levantando creían lo que acababa de suceder, el quedo con la mirada perdida un momento y al enfocarla en la chica, vio una mirada molesta y dolida en ella.

-¿Sekkekkyu?

-No quiero ir contigo.

-¿Qué?...

-Escucha Hakkekkyu-san, lamento mucho no haberte sido sincera, debí haberlo hecho, quizá así no estaríamos en esta situación ahora. Pero desde que empecé a salir junto a Black, me he sentido más feliz que nunca en mi vida.

-¿Q-que dices?

-Trabajamos todo el tiempo, casi nunca descansamos, no importa lo mucho que lo hagamos, siempre es lo mismo, trabajo, bacterias, trabajo, bacterias, trabajo, bacterias, ya estoy harta de esa vida.

-Pero…así es la vida en este mundo.

-Pero yo no quiero seguir viviendo así, Black me ha mostrado que puedo vivir de otra forma. Una mucho mejor, donde puedo hacer lo que quiera, vivir como me guste, no preocuparme tanto por otras cosas, no desgastarme haciendo lo mismo día tras día. Él me ha enseñado…a ser feliz.

-Sekkekkyu… él te ha confundido la mente, esa forma en la que viven no está bien, no es correcta.

-¿Y que está bien entonces? Nuestra otra vida es una labor sin fin, en esta vida que ahora tengo, puedo hacer lo que quiera, disfrutar del momento, no temer de lo que suceda después, puedo vivir como realmente deseo hacerlo.

-…es que no…eso no…

-Hakkekkyu-san, te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, que me hayas protegido siempre, que velaras por mi seguridad. Pero no quiero que continúes haciéndolo.

-¿Qué?...

-Hakkekkyu-san… voy a quedarme junto a Black de ahora en adelante.

-No, eso no puede ser, no puedes hacer eso.

-¿Y quién va a impedirlo? ¿Tu? No puedes vigilarme por siempre.

-¡Lo hare si es necesario!

-¡Entiéndelo por favor! ¡Ya no te quiero junto a mí! ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! ¡Quiero que te vayas!

-¡Pero no puedo dejarte! ¡No así! ¡No junto a el!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme ir? ¡Dímelo!

-Porque…porque…porque…

-…Si ni siquiera puedes decirlo…entonces no lo hagas.

-Sekkekkyu…

-Ya basta. Black, vámonos de aquí.

La chica se fue primero dejando un momento a los otros, Black volteo a ver de forma seria a Hakkekkyu que seguía incrédulo ante la situación, para luego irse y alcanzar a la eritrocito. Por su parte el Neutrófilo no cabía en su asombro, Sekkekkyu, aquella tierna eritrocito por la que daba todo, que le daba fuerza a cada uno de sus días, que era aquella por la que había desarrollado sentimientos prohibidos, se estaba alejando para siempre de su vida, en compañía de la que seguía pareciéndole una mala copia suya.

-(4989) 1146, con que aquí estabas. Macrófaga y Célula Dendrítica te estaban buscand…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡1146! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

El neutrófilo se dejó caer al suelo y golpeo con su mano este reiteradamente mientras gritaba y dejaba salir lágrimas, su compañero no entendía lo que pasaba y solo trato de calmarlo mientras llegaban los demás miembros del escuadrón junto a las otras dos células.

-Lamento mucho que las cosas con tu amigo terminaran de esa forma, eritrocito.

-No te preocupes Black, yo tuve la culpa, si hubiese sido sincera al principio, lo de hace un momento nunca hubiese sucedido.

-¿Estas segura de tus palabras? Aun podrías ir y arreglar las cosas, tampoco quiero que terminen distanciados por mi causa.

-Descuida, seguro hubiéramos terminado separados de cualquier forma.

-Pero…

-Olvídalo Black, solo dejémoslo en el pasado.

-Eritrocito, debo decirte una cosa.

-¿Cuál cosa?

-Cuando él te tomo del brazo, me asusté mucho, porque pensé que en verdad te marcharías con él, que ya no pasaríamos más tiempo juntos y cuando vi que lo rechazaste y preferiste quedarte a mi lado… me hiciste el ser más feliz de este mundo, gracias por seguir conmigo.

-Yo debo agradecerte a ti, me has hecho ver el mundo de una forma diferente y no pienso renunciar a ella nunca más. Quiero que sigamos explorando, divirtiéndonos y quiero seguir a tu lado.

-En ese caso, apuremos el paso, se dé un nuevo lugar para ir a explorar.

Los dos se fueron corriendo uno al lado del otro entre risas y felicidad. Más en la oficina de Célula Dendrítica, Hakkekkyu se encontraba devastado y sentado junto a una pared.

-Pobrecillo, no puedo creer que las cosas terminaran de esta manera.

-(Macrófaga) Yo tampoco, esto es tan triste, es un desastre.

-(4989) ¿De qué están hablando?

-No lo entienden ¿Oh si?

-(2626) En absoluto.

-Hakkekkyu estaba enamorado de Sekkekkyu.

-(2048) ¿Qué? ¿Enamorado?

-(2001) ¿Están seguros de eso?

-Sí y no solo eso, Sekkekkyu lo amaba a él.

-No puede ser.

-(2626) Esto tiene que ser una mala broma.

-(4989) Hay que solucionar las cosas rápido.

-(2048) ¿Cómo? Mira cómo se encuentra el y ahora Sekkekkyu se fue con ese tipo a quien sabe dónde.

-(2001) Célula Dendrítica, por favor dinos, ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a nuestro amigo?

-Oh, temo que no pueden darle más ayuda que apoyo en su situación. Desgraciadamente sekkekkyu ya no siente lo mismo por él y esos sentimientos los ha cambiado hacia Black.

-(4989) No eso no.

-(1146) ¡Sekkekkyu!

-(Macrófaga) Iré por algo de té por mientras, ustedes traten de consolarlo, necesita de sus amigos en este momento.

-(2626) Permaneceremos con el entonces, no tarde señora macrófaga.

-(2001) Dejémoslo solo un poco más, necesita desahogarse.

Hakkekkyu se encontraba inconsolable, le costaba creer que perdió a aquella que tanto amaba, que la había perdido, sin haber sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía, porque no reunió el valor de hacerlo cuando tuvo su última oportunidad.

 **Fin de la Parte 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Parte 3

**Parte 3**

Los días pasaron y Hakkekkyu tuvo que ausentarse de sus labores por un tiempo, al reincorporarse ya no era el mismo, era mucho más frio y serio que antes, era seco al hablar y no le importaba mucho lastimarse, ser temerario al atacar o ser extremadamente violento al acabar con sus enemigos, al contrario, cada vez que aparecía una bacteria, en su mente los visualizaba como Black y no se detenía en su ataque hasta haberlas pulverizado. Una semana después de ese fatídico día, la vio por primera vez desde entonces, paseaba despreocupadamente riendo sujetada del brazo de Black mientras este le sonreía y hablaba cariñosamente.

-¡Vayamos a los edificios otra vez hoy!

-Claro eritrocito, son de mis sitios favoritos.

-¿Cuáles son tus sitios favoritos?

-Donde sea que estés tú.

Hakkekkyu solo les observo oculto tras una pared, deseaba poder salir e interceptarlos, pero ni siquiera reunía valor para aparecer frente a ellos, el pecho le dolía demasiado, se sentía como un cobarde por no ser capaz de encarar la situación. Pero no podía hacerlo por más que lo intentara, sencillamente aun no era capaz de hacerlo. Y mientras su valor se reunía de una forma lenta, la relación entre Sekkekkyu y Black avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Cierto día, los dos estaban cerca del ojo observando todo a su alrededor.

-Me divierto tanto contigo Black.

-Y yo contigo Eritrocito, ven aún tenemos cosas por hacer.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Hay mucho que no hemos hecho. Solo mira alrededor de este mundo, crees conocerlo, pero observa con cuidado, hay más de lo que ves y crees, podemos ir a descubrirlo, nosotros juntos. Grandes cosas difíciles de creer, el mundo es un misterio que nos llena de curiosidad. Recorramos cada orilla, hay más de lo que podemos pensar.

-¿De verdad?

-Pero claro, exploremos todo, hasta el cielo, hagamos nuestra vida emocionante, esa es la vida que debemos vivir.

-La vida que hay que vivir.

-Sí, la vida que hay que vivir.

Ambos pasaban los días recorriendo cada rincón del cuerpo, poco les preocupaba lo que sucedía en este o lo que pensaran las demás células, no se metían con nadie a fin de cuentas y su trabajo lo hacían otros, su ausencia en estos no causaba gran impacto. Solo uno entre los trillones que conformaban el cuerpo, en verdad estaba afectado, Hakkekkyu que seguía sin soportar verlos juntos y sin reunir valor para hablarle a Sekkekkyu. El tiempo transcurría, se cumplieron, dos semanas, tres, cuatro, cinco, hasta que pasaron tres meses. La vida en el cuerpo continuaba de forma normal, con muy pocos interesados en la situación de esos tres.

-(4989) Perfecto, ya terminamos con las bacterias.

-(2626) Dieron una buena batalla en esta ocasión.

-(2001) Creo que 1146 aun no piensa terminar.

-(2048) Oh no, está haciéndolo otra vez.

1146 estaba apuñalando el cuerpo de un neumococo ya muerto y continuo a desmembrarlo violentamente, ignorando el llamado de sus compañeros para que lo dejase.

-Muere, muere, muere, muere

-(4989) Amigo mío.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –Apuntando con su cuchillo-.

-¡Hay!

-Ah, disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte.

-No importa, ya me estoy acostumbrando. Solo quería decirte, que ya deberías dejarlo, ya lleva muerto un rato.

-Mmm, si tienes razón.

-(2626) Hey, pensamos en ir a tomar un té todos juntos, ¿No quieres venir?

-No gracias, iré a hacer mis patrullajes.

-(2001) No te matara relajarte un poco.

-(2048) Vamos 1146, ven con nosotros.

-No, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Mientras sus amigos trataban de convencerlo, notaron a cierto dúo sobre un edificio cercano observando la situación, para evitar que este se percatara solo desistieron y actuaron de manera casual consiguiendo que Hakkekkyu se marchara sin sospechas.

-(4989) Fiu, un poco más y se daba cuenta.

-(2048) ¿Qué están haciendo ellos por aquí?

Black y Sekkekkyu observaron desde su posición el ya pacifico campo de batalla luego de que un rasguño se presentara. Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta, su usual extrovertida forma de ser estaba ausente, al contrario se veían un poco apagados y aburridos.

-El rasguño de hace un momento fue lo más interesante que hemos visto en las últimas dos semanas.

-Lo se Black, odio admitirlo, pero creo que hemos recorrido todo el cuerpo ya, se acaban los misterios, la vida empieza a volverse monótona y aburrida.

-No quiero que pase eso, no quiero que tras todo esto terminemos regresando a nuestras labores porque nos quedamos sin nada que explorar. Tiene que haber aún más.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Eso quiero saber, tiene que haber mucho más en la vida que solo lo que ya hemos conocido y descubierto, miro hacia el cielo y pienso en lo que debe haber haya…afuera…

-¿Black?

-Afuera…

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Este retrocedió seguido por la chica y miro fijamente hacia el coagulo.

-Afuera…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sekkekkyu, el mundo sigue siendo más extenso y basto de lo que jamás podríamos haber imaginado.

-No te estoy entendiendo.

-¿Qué ves ahí?

-El coagulo.

-Sí, ¿Pero que era antes?

-Un rasguño.

-Exacto, un rasguño y por el entraron bacterias, bacterias que vienen de fuera.

-Sí, eso todos lo sabemos

-¿No te das cuenta? Existe un sitio que no hemos explorado jamás, pero que deberíamos hacerlo. El mundo exterior.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿El mundo exterior?

-Fuera de este cuerpo, fuera de este mundo. Hay todo otro mundo que no conocemos, que podríamos explorar.

-Pero si salimos por la herida, nunca podremos volver. Nadie sabe ni siquiera que es lo que hay afuera, porque nadie que haya salido por una herida ha regresado jamás, siempre hemos asumido que solo nos espera la muerte.

-No podemos saberlo, como has dicho, nadie está seguro. Por eso, ahora quiero ir hacia el mundo exterior.

-Pero Black…eso es muy arriesgado…más que cualquier otra cosa que hayamos hecho antes.

-Lo tengo en mente, pero de verdad quiero ir y averiguar lo que hay afuera. Esto es…una decisión muy difícil lo sé, por eso… no te obligare a ir sino quieres.

-¿Qué?

-La hemos pasado en grande juntos, pero esto es más grande que nosotros. No puedo obligarte a acompañarme, por eso si vienes conmigo…quiero que sea por tu propia voluntad.

-Black.

-Entenderé a la perfección si no deseas hacerlo, es peligroso y puede que suicida, tendrías razón en negarte, más yo sé que quiero, que debo hacerlo, quiero seguir explorando el mundo, aun si debo hacerlo solo.

-Black.

-Eritrocito.

-No digas eso.

-¿Ah?

-Que lo harás solo, que iras solo fuera del cuerpo.

-Pero…

-Yo también voy.

-¿Segura? Porque si lo hacemos no habrá vuelta atrás, jamás podremos regresar a este mundo.

-No importa, mientras este contigo, estaré bien ¿Qué más da el lugar? Es con quien estés, lo que en verdad importa.

-Eritrocito…

-Black…

Ambos se dieron un abrazo, la decisión que estaban tomando era la más importante de su vida, no sospechaban que un glóbulo blanco entrometido estaba sostenido oculto de la orilla del edificio y que escucho su conversación. Este se soltó y al aterrizar fue corriendo hasta donde sus amigos.

-(4989) ¡Les tengo el mayor chisme del mundo!

-(2048) No hagas drama, solo dilo.

-Black y Sekkkekkyu piensan salir del cuerpo.

-¡¿Pero qué has dicho?!

-(2001) ¿Salir del cuerpo? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, los escuche mientras lo decían.

-(2626) Si hacen eso van a morir.

-Ellos no lo creen, dicen que quieren conocer el mundo exterior.

-Hay que impedirlo, decírselo a 1146.

-(2001) No estoy seguro de eso, quizá no nos crea.

-(2048) Y por cómo sigue, tal vez ni le importe que esos dos cometan suicidio.

-(4989) ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-(2001) Hablemos con otras células primero, veamos si debemos intervenir, pero por mientras nadie le diga nada a 1146, lo que menos debemos hacer es alterarlo.

Los neutrófilos discutieron con otras células inmunitarias y de distinta clase sobre si intervenir o no con esos dos, además de ocultarle la información a su amigo. Tras muchas charlas, concluyeron que lo mejor era dejarlos seguir adelante, mas continuaron guardando el secreto a 1146, pues no estaban seguros de si le haría bien o mal saberlo. Pasaron dos semanas en relativa calma, el cuerpo se encontraba en orden y para tristeza del dúo, no se producía ningún rasguño, por lo que su plan de salir estaba frustrado. Más un día, se produjo lo que los neutrófilos tanto temían, un temblor se presentó y con ello la brillante luz que tras desaparecer dejo en su lugar un nuevo rasguño en el cuerpo.

-Mi detector se activa múltiples veces. ¡Seguro hubo un rasguño! ¡Hay que darnos prisa eritrocito!

-No será difícil encontrarlo, solo hay que ir en dirección contraria de los que huyen.

Los dos corrieron entre los eritrocitos y las células esperando llegar antes que las plaquetas. En el lugar los neutrófilos y otras células inmunitarias ya estaban haciendo frente a las bacterias que ingresaron, pero los compañeros de 1146 estaban más pendientes por la posible aparición de ese par de suicidas y su amigo, notaba la extraña actitud en la que estaban.

-¿Qué les está pasando?

-(2048) Nada, es solo que planeábamos ir a otro lado y justo ocurre el rasguño.

-(2001) Exacto, teníamos planes que se arruinaron.

-(2626) Ahora tenemos que encargarnos de estas molestias.

-¿Estas seguros de eso? Los noto un tanto raros.

-(4989) No, inventos tuyos, estamos bien, bien…bien… ¡Agth! ¡Ya no puedo seguir callado por más tiempo!

-¿Ah?

-(2048) ¡No lo digas!

-¡1146! ¡Sekkekkyu y Black piensan salir del cuerpo a través del rasguño! ¡Ese par de idiotas van a cometer la mayor locura posible!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Los escuche y lo sé hace dos semanas, no te dijimos nada porque pensamos que te podrías molestar.

-¡Ahora si estoy molesto pero con ustedes por no decirme! ¡Ya da igual! ¡Tengo que encontrarla y evitar que cometa el peor error de su vida! ¡Encárguense de las bacterias por mí!

-(2626) No hay problema, cuenta con ello.

Hakkekkyu se retiró y comenzó a buscar alrededor del rasguño a aquella que tanto amaba. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera, nunca lo permitiría, tenía que detenerla, tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos, ser capaz de ser honesto con ella, demostrarle que pese a todo lo ocurrido, seguía amándola y convencerla de cambiar de idea sobre lo que haría.

Lo que hacía era peligroso, debía tener cuidado con las bacterias, el terreno, el viento que succionaba todo al rasguño y aun no encontraba siquiera rastro de aquellos dos que buscaba, solo esperaba poder hallarles a tiempo y no verlos lanzándose al vacío.

-Por favor Sekkekkyu, ¿Dónde estás? No lo hagas, espérame un poco nada más. No cometas una locura.

Mientras avanzaba por los límites del rasguño, finalmente vio a quienes buscaba. Ahí sobre un puente roto, estaban de pie Black y Sekkekkyu tomados de la mano, mirando el vacío delante de ellos, por lo que inmediatamente apresuro el paso, dispuesto a impedir lo que estaban por hacer.

-Es tiempo.

-Sí, ha llegado el momento Black.

-Haya afuera, nos esperan toda clase de misterios y aventuras. O tal vez no haya nada siquiera.

-Tiene que haber algo y sé que juntos lo descubriremos. Solo quisiera…haber tenido el tiempo para despedirme de aquellos a los que aprecio.

-Hey, no te aflijas, seguro que nunca te olvidaran y tú nunca te olvidaras de ellos, seguirán siempre contigo, aquí en tus recuerdos, así que podrás verlos cuando quieras y atesorar todos esos momentos.

-Dices cosas tan dulces.

-Eritrocito, antes de saltar, hay algo que quiero hacer.

Black se le acerco mientras ella le miraba, acorto lentamente la distancia entre los dos y le proporciono un suave beso en los labios a Sekkekkyu, ella estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo como eso, una emoción nueva, pero de la que estaba dichosa. Ninguno se dio cuenta que Hakkekkyu estaba en las escaleras presenciando el beso, quedando paralizado por este, sin ser capaz de pronunciar nada, únicamente tieso observando el espectáculo.

-Eso es por si las dudas, si morimos, no quería quedarme sin hacerlo.

-Black…gracias…

-Por nada mi amor. ¿Lista?

-…Estoy Lista.

-Entonces…aquí vamos.

Justo entonces Hakkekkyu salió del trance, observo a Black dejarse caer aun sosteniendo con su mano izquierda la derecha de Sekkekkyu, llevándola consigo. La eritrocito sintió como comenzaban a caer, siendo atraídos por esa fuerza invisible, pero en vez de continuar cayendo su brazo izquierdo fue retenido abruptamente provocándole un dolor muy fuerte y apretó la mano de Black que también se detuvo con ella.

-Ah… ¿Qué?...

-Sekkekkyu.

-¿Hakkekkyu-san? ¿Qué estas…que estás haciendo aquí?

-¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?! ¡Detenerte!

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Sekkekkyu…no lo hagas…

-…

-No vayas, no sabes lo que hay haya.

-Por eso quiero averiguarlo.

-¡No sabes si hay algo siquiera! ¡Es una locura lo que haces! ¡Y si no existe nada no podrás volver!

-¿Por qué te importa? Tú y yo ya no somos nada

-¡Claro que me importa!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Después de haberte rechazado! ¡Después de haberte abandonado! ¡¿Por qué me salvas?!

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber porque?

-¡Sí! ¡Si quiero saberlo!

-… ¡Porque te amo!

-…

-Te amo Sekkekkyu…

-Hakkekkyu-san…

-Te amo demasiado…no reunía el valor para decírtelo porque no está bien que las células sientan algo por otras. Pero no puedo perderte. No puedo permitir que te vayas…no de esta manera.

-Pero Hakkekkyu-san.

-No interesa lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, solo lo que hagas ahora. Quiero vivir contigo, quiero sonreír contigo, quiero estar a tu lado hoy y hasta el fin de mis días. ¡Quiero que me des la oportunidad de amarte!

-Hakkekkyu-san…yo…

-Él está siendo honesto eritrocito.

-Black.

-Desde que los conocí era evidente para mí lo que sentías por ella, yo también me enamore de ti cuando te vi por primera vez. Por eso de entre todos los habitantes de este mundo, eras la única con la que deseaba estar.

-Black…yo…

Hakkekkyu tenía con una mano a Sekkekkyu y se sujetaba con la otra del puente, el cual estaba balanceándose por el peso desequilibrado que le imponían las células.

-Eritrocito, estando contigo, en verdad fui más feliz de lo que creí que sería jamás, no solo te agrade, sino que sentiste lo mismo que yo sentía por ti. Decidiste permanecer a mi lado durante todo este tiempo, aun si eso te alejaba de los demás, incluso ante esta idea permaneciste a mi lado cuando nadie más lo habría hecho y por eso siempre te estaré agradecido.

-Black… ¡Agth!...

-¡Tsk! ¡No puedo sostenernos por mucho más! ¡Los tres caeremos!

-¡Resiste un poco más Hakkekkyu-san! ¡Tratare de elevar a Black! ¡Black resiste por favor!

-No te esfuerces, sabes que no es posible, no para ti.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo salvarnos a todos!

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-¡No puedo! ¡No voy a dejarte!... ¡No puedo soltarte!... ¡Te amo!

-…Y yo a ti Eritrocito…Hey 1146.

-¿Qué? Agth…

-Lamento todo lo que hice…no merezco pedir nada pero, cuida bien de ella.

-¿Qué?

-¡Black, no lo hagas!

-Adiós… eritrocito…

Black se soltó de la mano de Sekkekkyu y ella junto con Hakkekkyu observo como el neutrófilo de color oscuro comenzaba a caer velozmente a través del rasguño, dándoles una sonrisa final de despedida.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡BLACK! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

1146 consiguió finalmente elevarla hasta el puente, este se tambaleo más y rápidamente salieron de el justo cuando terminaba de desprenderse y caer también. Ambos miraron desde la orilla buscando cualquier señal del neutrófilo, sin conseguir divisarlo en ningún punto.

-No…por favor no…

-…Se ha ido.

-¡Agth! ¡NOOO! ¡Por todos los cielos Nooo!

-Sekkekkyu, tenemos que retroceder, es peligroso seguir aquí.

-Pero el…

-(Pseudomona Aeruginosa) ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Acabare con ustedes! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(4989) ¡Salgan de este lugar!

-(2626) ¡Llévatela de aquí!

Los compañeros de 1146 llegaron protegiéndolos de las bacterias que aun entraban, el cargo a Sekkekkyu quien continuaba en shock tras lo ocurrido. Ambos se refugiaron tras una gran pila de escombros y casi al mismo tiempo aparecieron las plaquetas que comenzaron su trabajo de cerrar la herida. Mientras ellas sellaban el rasguño, Hakkekkyu volteo a verle notando que seguía muy impactada por la pérdida de Black, tenía la mirada perdida, no escuchaba ni prestaba atención a lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, su mente solo repetía la escena del neutrófilo cayendo por el rasguño, perdiéndose para siempre. Aunque deseaba hablarle no era el momento correcto, debía esperar un poco más para hacerlo.

-(2001) Por fin terminamos.

-(4989) ¡1146! ¡Ya pueden salir!

-Sekkekkyu…ven…

La joven tomo la mano de Hakkekkyu para salir del escondite, fuera había una escena de destrucción en el área cercana, así como los cuerpos de muchas bacterias en el área. Se acercaron nuevamente al área del rasguño, encontrando la red de la fibrina que separaba a su mundo del otro exterior.

-Black…

-¡Lalalalalalalalalala!

-Las plaquetas ya están tras los glóbulos rojos, quizá deberías…

Sekkekkyu salió corriendo sin dejarlo terminar, el neutrófilo estaba seguro de haber visto una lágrima cuando se dio la vuelta, quería ir tras ella, pero dedujo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Un día entero transcurrió, la vida en el cuerpo continuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, los glóbulos rojos hacían sus labores, los leucocitos sus patrullajes y las demás células sus tareas. Pero una solitaria eritrocito se encontraba sentada al borde de un risco con semblante triste, después de todo, perdió a alguien que estimaba demasiado.

-Sekkekkyu.

-¿Oh? Hakkekkeyu-san. ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

-Te estaba buscando, alguien me dijo que te vio venir en esta dirección. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-…no muy bien…me siento…realmente mal…triste…como si me hubieran…roto.

1146 se acercó sentándose a su lado.

-Lamento mucho lo de, Black.

-¿Por qué? No te agradaba si quiera.

-Tal vez, pero tampoco le deseaba ningún mal.

-Es solo que… no puedo creer que se haya ido…que no vaya a volver a verlo nunca más…que se fue para siempre.

-Sabes, Black siempre me pareció un imprudente, un desacatador del orden, un bromista pesado. Pero al final…el cumplió con su deber como neutrófilo.

-Ah…

-Proteger a las demás células sin importar el costo, el dio su vida, para salvar la tuya. Yo no podía subirlos a ambos, hubiera caído junto a ustedes, él lo sabía y por eso se soltó, fue el quien nos ha salvado.

-…Hakkekkyu-san.

-Dime.

-Es cierto lo de que dijiste en ese momento…tu… ¿Me amas?

-…Así es… nunca pude decírtelo, pensaba que no debía hacerlo, cuando te perdí creí que nunca podría decírtelo y cuando saltaste, supe que era el momento.

-…desde cuando… ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por mí?

-Fue algo gradual, de manera que no me di cuenta cuando fue que empecé a verte de otra manera. Creí en principio que era la necesidad de protegerte, nos encontrábamos todo el tiempo, siempre te salvaba de problemas, mas con el pasar del tiempo descubrí que lo que sentía… en realidad era amor.

-…

-Por eso, cuando escogiste a Black en vez de a mí, quede devastado, antes estábamos juntos en todo momento, no concebía que pudieras estar sintiendo por él, lo mismo que yo sentía por ti. Al final, solo tuve que aceptarlo y entender que no sentías nada hacia mí.

-…Yo te amaba a ti Hakkekkyu-san.

-Eh…

-También desde hace mucho…no quería decírtelo porque pensé que me odiarías…que no querías hablarme de nuevo… no se ven bien esta clase de relaciones…por eso me quede callada, prefería solo seguir siendo tu amiga en vez de perderte.

-Sekkekkyu…

-Cuando conocí a Black, el me hizo ver las cosas de una forma diferente, una manera en la que podía ser feliz. Eso fue lo que me termino atrayendo hacia él, su forma tan libre se der…Entendí que también lo amaba y estaba confundida por sentir lo mismos por ambos. No estaba segura de que hacer y cuando esa vez llegaste reprochándome por mis acciones, me enfade, sé que no estuvo bien el dejar mis obligaciones, pero tampoco tenías el derecho de juzgarme, por eso escogí quedarme con él.

-Yo…lo siento, nunca fue mi intención juzgarte.

-Lo hiciste. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados me sentí feliz al lado de Black, me hizo ser más aventurera, no tener tanto miedo, me hizo descubrir de lo que era capaz…pero siéndote sincera.

-…

-Nunca pude olvidarte por completo, pensaba en ti, me preguntaba por ti. El nunca pareció sospecharlo, pero seguramente lo sabía y aun así no me dijo nada, solo me permitió seguir haciéndolo.

-Sekkekkyu…yo…

-Ni si quiera se porque te lo digo. Ya nada de esto importa de cualquier forma…él se ha ido y nosotros solo podemos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Volveré a mi trabajo…tal vez no sea tan bien recibida luego de tanto tiempo…pero es lo único que puedo hacer ahora. Tengo que volver a darle sentido a mi vida.

La eritrocito se levantó e igual el neutrófilo que la vio dar unos pasos antes de hablarle.

-Sekkekkyu…yo sé que…tal vez ahora no sientas lo mismo que sentías antes hacia mí y que no me debes nada pero, si todo el mundo te da la espalda, si todos te rechazan, tienes que saber que… yo siempre estaré para ti, por eso… ¿Podrías permitirme volver a estar contigo?

-Hakkekkyu-san…aght…

Eritrocito comenzaba a dejar salir sus lágrimas, ya no podía seguir manteniendo oculto el dolor ni los temores que ahora tenía. Cuando busco a su senpai está la rechazo, así como otros compañeros suyos, no quiso ver a otras células temiendo que la trataran igual y ahora, aquel del que se había distanciado y al que desprecio en una ocasión, regresaba ofreciéndole de nuevo una persona en la cual apoyarse.

-Si…gracias.

No resistiendo más se lanzó en un abrazo al contrario quien le correspondió al instante, reconfortándola, dándole seguridad mientras ella lloraba.

El tiempo siguió adelante en el cuerpo, la eritrocito aún era rechazada por muchos de sus compañeros, lo cuales no comprendían como osaba regresar luego de haber abandonado sus obligaciones, menos aún comprendían como ese neutrófilo pasaba casi todo el tiempo junto a ella.

-Hola, he venido a traer el oxígeno.

-Muchas gracias.

-Ya está lista la entrega, podemos irnos Hakkekkyu-san.

-Bien, te sigo Sekkekkyu.

-¿Cómo puede estar con ella?

-Tampoco lo entiendo, ni si quiera debió atreverse a volver.

-…

-No los escuches.

-Es difícil no hacerlo.

-Sekkekkyu, tienes que saber que no todos piensan como ellos, mis compañeros y otras células, no están molestos contigo, al contrario te ofrecen su apoyo de ocuparlo. Así que no debes sentirte sola.

-No merezco tenerlo a todos de amigos…tras haberme ido así.

Hakkekkyu pensó que debía conseguir distraerla de alguna manera, por eso cuando regresaron a los pulmones, no permitió que tomara una nueva caja de oxígeno y en cambio se la llevo lejos de ahí, cuando preguntaba el destino respondía que era un secreto, revelando su destino como unas familiares rampas que conocía muy bien.

-¿Ha-Hakkekkyu-san? ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

-Necesitas relajarte y yo también, por eso ahora nos deslizaremos por aquí.

-… ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

-Ya lo has hecho, no deberías asustarte.

-No es eso, es que no me esperaba que se te ocurriera.

-Black tenía razón en algo, de vez en cuando es bueno darse tiempo para uno, así que eso haremos. ¿Con estas maderas será suficiente?

-Bueno yo…creo que sí.

-Perfecto, entonces hagámoslo.

Los dos se pusieron en posición y tras un respiro ambos se lanzaron desde la cima, el temor inicial cambio pronto por alegres risas, fue entonces que Sekkekkyu pensó que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Hakkekkyu reír de esa forma. Su veloz viaje termino con ambos en el canal donde al emerger continuaron riendo. Fue de esa manera que comenzó el cambio, cuando no estaba protegiendo al cuerpo de las bacterias o virus, Hakkekkyu lo recorría junto a Sekkkekkyu llevándola ocasionalmente a divertirse, consiguiendo que esta volviese a ser la misma y alegre glóbulo rojo de antes, esto mismo le ayudo a recuperar la relación con su senpai y demás eritrocitos y su nueva forma de vida se volvió un imán para los compañeros del neutrófilo, los cuales aprovechaban en ocasiones para acompañarles. Conforme su semblante regreso a la normalidad, igual lo hicieron los sentimientos de la eritrocito hacia su compañero por lo que en uno de sus recorridos habituales decidió que era momento de encarar la situación.

-Hakkekkyu-san.

-Dime.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde ese día, yo…yo quería saber…tu…aun… ¿Aun sientes por mi lo que me dijiste en aquella ocasión?

-Sí, aun siento lo mismo.

-¿D-De verdad?

-No he querido molestarte con eso porque pensé que decirlo podría ser repentino, hacerlo en el momento equivocado podría ser peor, no quiero importunarte con ello.

-Es que yo…es que yo…Hakkekkyu-san. Yo tengo que decirte, tengo que decirte que… que yo…

-Sekkekkkyu…

Eritrocito sabía que se estaba paralizando, las palabras comenzaban a revolverse de modo que si no se daba prisa, terminaría diciendo algo erróneo o completamente opuesto a lo que en realidad pensaba, tuvo que armarse de valor y soltar de golpe su confesión.

-Hakkekkyu-san, yo también siento lo mismo por ti. ¡También te amo!

-Oh…

El silencio se hizo presente, el albino mostraba una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a sonrojarse enormemente muy avergonzada tras su declaración y sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos para mirar al contrario.

-Sekkekkyu…

-¿Ha-hakkekkyu-san?...

Abrió los ojos notando un leve rubor en el otro así como una sonrisa en este, que aunque parecida a la de Black, tenía una especie de distintivo propio, como un brillo que le pertenecía exclusivamente a este neutrófilo.

-Sekkekkyu… ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?

-Si…

-¿Completamente segura?

-Sí, nunca estuve tan segura de nada antes.

El neutrófilo comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos lentamente, eritrocito sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, por lo que cerro sus ojos y dejo que continuara, pocos segundos después ambos compartieron por fin aquello que anhelaban hacia tanto, un beso.

-Sekkekkkyu, te amo.

-Hakkekkyu-san, te amo.

Por fin los sentimientos de ambos se habían correspondido. Comenzando de esa forma una relación que se volvía mas fuerte con cada momento que pasaba, los dos se encontraban más dichosos que nunca, dejando atrás los malos momentos que tuvieron anteriormente. Su relación era extraña en ese mundo, pero contaban con la aprobación de todos sus amigos, por lo que realmente no les interesaba que pensaran otros. Cuando no estaban trabajando pasaban el tiempo jugando o solo sentados recargados uno con el otro en completa calma. Tras todas las dificultades, por fin se encontraban juntos y felices. Cierto día Sekkekkyu esperaba a Hakkekkyu sentada en la cima de un edificio, observando lo que hasta hace momentos fue un rasguño ya cerrado por las encantadoras plaquetas.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí estoy.

-¡WAAAA!

-Disculpa, no pretendía asustarte.

-No, tranquilo, no pasó nada jeje. Ven, siéntate a mi lado, te guarde un poco de té.

-Gracias, en verdad lo necesito tras esa batalla.

-Tuvieron un enfrentamiento arduo por lo que vi, hasta las macrófagas terminaron cansadas.

-Sí, no fue fácil, pero el resultado fue el mismo, hemos exterminado a nuestros enemigos y protegido este mundo.

-Me alegra saber que siempre podremos contar con ustedes para protegernos. Ah, se siente una gran paz luego de un rasguño, como si todo se calmara.

-Lo sé, uno se relaja por fin.

-Hakkekkyu-san.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-… ¿Crees que…el este bien?

-Black te refieres.

-Sí, el cayo por el rasguño.

-Es imposible de saber, nadie está seguro de que ocurre cuando caes por ellos, solo que nunca podrás regresar.

-El quería ir a conocer el mundo fuera de este. ¿Al menos lo habrá visto?

-…Black era un neutrófilo muy peculiar, no actuaba como ninguno de nosotros. Pero sin lugar a dudas era alguien realmente increíble, con una gran fuerza, una resistencia increíble, por eso mismo. Estoy seguro de que él pudo hacerlo, vio el mundo que rodea a este mundo.

-En verdad espero que lo haya hecho. Una parte de mía también desearía poder verlo, pero siendo sincera, prefiero quedarme en este, haya debe haber tantas cosas de las que no tenemos ni idea, que sería un gran peligro. ¡Si señor! Me quedare aquí junto a ti Hakkekkyu-san. Estar junto a ti, es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

-Y yo solo te necesito a ti para serlo.

Los dos volvieron a unirse en un beso mientras a su alrededor se hacían las reparaciones en los alrededores del rasguño. Ninguno de ellos podía imaginar, lo que en verdad esperaba cuando salían del cuerpo.

En una gran ciudad, un joven de piel muy blanca, con ropas y cabellera negra que le tapaba uno de sus ojos se encontraba observando el horizonte desde la cima de un edificio, miraba las construcciones, las aves pasar y el sol en la distancia. Dio un vistazo al cielo azul para posteriormente sonreír con tranquilidad.

-No cabe duda que el mundo exterior es increíble, desearía que estuvieras aquí para verlo conmigo eritrocito. Quien sabe, quizá volvamos a vernos, cuando reencarnes en este mundo. Hasta entonces, seguiré explorando como te dije que lo haríamos.

 **FIN**

 **No tienen idea de lo que me costó hacer este fic, estaba avanzando muy bien en principio y después me ataco el bloqueo de escritor de forma terrible. Seguramente notaran algún cambio en el ritmo del fic así que ya saben lo que me paso. Si prefieren leer algo con mejor ritmo ahí tengo mi otro fic Cambio de Lugar.**

 **Mire un FanArt de 1146 en la versión de negro, así que me inspire en eso para hacer este fanfic.**

 **Espero que esta historia les haya gustado y me gustaría saber que pensaron del final, por eso agradecería recibir review. Ya sin más que decir nos vemos próximamente. Nekoboy mty esta Facebook para cualquier cosa que ocupen XD**


End file.
